Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door opening and closing device used in a vehicle.
Related Art
A vehicle is equipped with a smart entry system which electrically unlocks a door locking device when a user having an electronic key approaches a door. Japanese Patent No. 5643129 discloses a door body control device which can automatically open a door even when a user does not touch a door handle in a situation where it is difficult for the user to touch the door handle such as a case where the user is holding baggage or the like with both hands.
Upon the detection of the user approaching the door by a distance measuring sensor disposed on the door, the door body control device performs the authentication of an electronic key which the user possesses. When the electronic key is authenticated as a legitimate electronic key and a set movement (operation intention) of the user is detected, the door body control device opens the door.